


Because it's a Bad Idea

by Coranam



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranam/pseuds/Coranam
Summary: Kawanaka Junichi decides to blow off some steam in a rather unconventional way.





	Because it's a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, prompt: Hate sex
> 
> This takes place directly after the events of chapter 138.

“I hate you. Don't talk to me as if we're friendly”, Tokuchi said, parroting Kawanaka Junichi's words back to him. Junichi scowled, then turned and jogged away after telling Toa to practice his bullshit lipreading at a party or something. Before he could get away, however, Tokuchi spoke again, stopping him in his tracks. 

“I didn't tell the reporters, but Brooklyn said this. The trade wasn't reinforcement because the Mariners were already the strongest. Guys who came after are just nuisances”. Junichi felt his blood run cold, but he didn't react, choosing to get back to the dugout instead. It wouldn't do to show any weakness around Tokuchi, no matter how mad he was. 

The game had started well for Junichi, it really had. He had shut out the Lycaons defense easily, but their battery was seeing some kind of miracle improvement. They had somehow managed to wipe out the Mariners defense, turning the game into a pitching battle. Junichi wasn't used to being challenged like that by players who had only just recently started playing like actual professionals. He had kept his cool, however, until Kojima's home run. 

Coach Nakano's reprimand was the last straw, leaving him furious enough to leave the mound. His teammates were showing a piss poor performance; nothing like his. The fact that they weren't reprimanded after a series of mistakes only went to show that Tokuchi was right. They really didn't value him or the other trade ins. Junichi’d had enough of that. 

They lost the game horribly. There was no other way to describe it. It was supposed to be an easy win; just something to pad their statistics with, but instead it turned out to be a nightmare. There was no doubt in Junichi's mind that it was the fault of the garbage defense, but he still couldn’t get his earlier interaction with Tokuchi out of his mind. He really did hate him with a fervor that he hadn't felt before. 

Junichi changed and left separate from his new teammates. He didn't even want to look at them. Amami, Mizuhashi, and Kitaooji were cool with him overall, but even they were annoying him at that moment. 

“Goodnight”, Kitaooji called out to him as he left. Junichi just waved and turned away, intending to drive home and forget about the whole evening. Like he could do that. As he rounded the corner to the parking lot however, he just about ran into a small group of men. Stepping back, Junichi scowled when he saw who it was. Kojima, Tokuchi, and Kurai. The bastard trio. 

“Oh, hey”, Kojima said, stepping back. “Sorry about that”.

“What are you doing here?”, Junichi snapped. 

“Waiting for the bus”, Tokuchi said, sounding unimpressed. 

“Everybody else is outside. We wanted to wait in here”, Kurai said, sounding as pathetic as always. How a pitcher like him could go around acting like a little bitch, Junichi would never know. 

“Whatever”, Junichi said, brushing past them. 

“I think I'll wait outside after all”, he heard Tokuchi say. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him. 

“You were right, I guess”, Junichi said sourly. “Go ahead and say that on the news. See if I care”.

“I have better things to tell them”, Tokuchi said. “Besides, why tell them something everybody already knows?” Junichi stopped short, then whirled around to face Tokuchi. 

“You need to shut the fuck up”, he hissed. “You're bad enough on the field. Learn how to act like a goddamn adult off it”.

“I think I know how to act like an adult”, Tokuchi said, looking him up and down. “Do you?”

Junichi snapped. He slapped the wall next to Tokuchi's head, hurting his hand and sending noise reverberating through the narrow hallway. Tokuchi didn't even have the decency to react, instead pulling out a cigarette and lighting it “You should probably relax a little”, he said casually. 

“You should unfuck yourself”, Junichi spat.

“There's that famous maturity”, Tokuchi said, smiling. 

Junichi felt his face grow hot. He was angry. He was really fucking angry. Between Tokuchi and his fuck up teammates, he had no escape, no leeway. 

“You're nothing but some nobody who hides behind tricks and bullshit interviews”, Junichi said, gritting his teeth. “You don't intimidate me”.

“Who said I was trying to intimidate you?”, Tokuchi asked. “I was just walking outside to catch the bus”.

“Playing stupid doesn't suit you”, Junichi said. “I know what you wanted. I'm not going to give it to you”.

“What is it that I want?”, Tokuchi asked. 

“To antagonize me”, Junichi said. 

“It looks like you've got yourself worked up enough already. I doubt you need my help”, Tokuchi said, taking a drag of his cigarette. Junichi felt the heat in his face travel farther south. He felt a rush of humiliation, turning away so Tokuchi couldn't see his face. He was too wound up, too pent up. This was a bad idea. 

“You alright?”, Tokuchi asked from behind him. It sounded like he was mocking him. He probably was. 

“You know what, no”, Junichi said, turning back around to face him. 

“That sucks”, Tokuchi responded. 

Junichi looked Tokuchi over. He was pent up. He was angry. He felt like doing something stupid he'd regret. “Come on”, he said, walking down the hall. 

“Huh?”, Tokuchi asked from behind him. 

“You heard me”, Junichi said, not dropping. After a moment, he heard Tokuchi walking behind him again. 

“Where are you going?”, Tokuchi asked, sounding curious. 

“We're going to a hotel down the street”, Junichi responded. 

“Why?”, Tokuchi asked. 

Junichi paused, fixing Toa with a glare. “I thought you were an adult, dumbass”, he said before continuing on. 

“Why should I go with you then? Tokuchi asked. “What makes you think I'm interested?”

“I'm good looking and you like messing with my head. I'm probably your ideal type”, Junichi said, rolling his eyes. 

“Huh”, Tokuchi said. “I'll admit that I'm intrigued”.

“Good”, Junichi said. “Walk faster. Walking is public transportation by the way. You can't hit any motorcycles on foot”.

“Huh”, Tokuchi said with an edge of mirth. “You pay more attention to me than I thought”.

“Not really”, Junichi said as the hotel came into sight. “It's just hard to ignore the media storm you kick up every week or so”.

“That's the point”, Tokuchi said. 

Junichi didn't respond, instead gritting his teeth and trying not to think about how stupid he was being. When they reached the hotel, Junichi ordered their room from the kiosk, so as to avoid any contact with a front desk person who might recognize them. When he got the key, he led Tokuchi wordlessly through the maze-like hallways until he found the right room. He unlocked the door, swinging it back to hit Tokuchi.

“Rude”, Tokuchi said, stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

“Good”, Junichi replied. 

They stood there facing each other for a moment. Just then, it dawned on Junichi what he was about to do. “Have you done this before?”, Tokuchi asked, putting a hand on his hip. 

“Hatefucking?”, Junichi asked, clarifying. 

“Is that what this is then?” Tokuchi asked. “Yeah. Hatefucking then”.

“No”, Junichi said, loathe to admit his inexperience. 

“Cool. Me neither”, Tokuchi said, somehow sounding casual about it. “Let's get to it, then”. Junichi stalked into the room, ignoring Tokuchi as he stripped down. Once nude, he glanced over his shoulder to find Tokuchi facing the door in the same predicament. Bad blood aside, Junichi could admit that he looked pretty good. In a skinny twink kind of way. Tokuchi turned to face him looking amused.

“So how do you want to do this?”, he asked. Junichi wordlessly grabbed him by the arm and all but threw him into the bed. Tokuchi's grunt if surprise went straight to his dick. 

“The safeword's red”, Junichi said. “Now shut up”.

Tokuchi looked like he was going to respond, but before he could, Junichi wrapped his hand around his cock, effectively silencing him. “I meant it when I told you to shut up”, Junichi said, pumping his hand. “I know it's almost impossible for you, but give it a shot”. Tokuchi smiled sardonically, but nodded his head in agreement. Junichi took the opportunity to explore Tokuchi's body. 

This was the man who had been giving the entire league the run around for the past few months. Junichi could appreciate the body if he disassociated it from the man it belonged to. He was just here as something warm for Junichi to get off on. Nothing more. Soon, Junichi felt hands on him as well, running over his muscled chest, down his and, eventually wrapping around his dick, teasing him with short strokes. 

Junichi felt his breath grow short as he was skilfully toyed with until he felt himself nearing orgasm. Before he could come and get it over with, he felt the hands pull away. Junichi glared at Tokuchi, reality coming back to him. Without thinking, he slapped Tokuchi, feeling his cock twitch as Tokuchi's head snapped to the side. Tokuchi wasted no time slapping him back just as hard. Junichi grabbed Tokuchi by the shoulders and forced him down onto the bed, ignoring the hands pushing at him. 

“You have a safeword”, he said before enveloping both his and Tokuchi's dicks in his hand. He distantly heard Tokuchi gasp as he began to pump them in earnest, feeling the glide of his hand and Tokuchi’s cock against his own. Right as he felt the heat and pressure of his orgasm build once more, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, making Junichi cry out as he came. He felt himself go limp, falling down on top of Tokuchi while he gasped and twitched through his orgasm. When he got control back, he pushed himself away, feeling sated. 

He glanced over at Tokuchi, and saw that he was still hard and glaring at him. 

“I really do hate you, you know”, Junichi said, wiping himself off with the sheets. 

“I could have guessed”, Tokuchi said. 

“Later, asshole”, Junichi said, dressing himself quickly and rushing out into the hallway. 

He felt regret creep up on him on his way back to the stadium. He felt more relaxed, but still felt something missing. It hasn't been as satisfying as he had hoped. As he walked up to his car, he couldn't help but worry about what would come of his actions. Fucking Tokuchi would definitely come back to bite him in the ass later, but exactly how, he didn't know. He would just have to be ready for it.


End file.
